parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1990 Animated Sequel Film The Rescuers Down Under. Cast *Bernard - Surly (The Nut Job) *Bianca - Andie (The Nut Job) *Jake - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Wilbur - Blu (Rio) *Cody - Neddie Hugson (The Oz Kids) *Percival C. McLeach - Charles Muntz (Up) *Joanna the Goanna - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Marahute - Astarte (The Missing Lynx) *Faloo - Nala (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) *Bait Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Sparky the Fly - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Flying Squirrel - Scrat (Ice Age) * Twister the Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Chairmouse - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Francois - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Mouse - King Julien (Madagascar) * Red - Simba (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) * Frank - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Krebbs - Sid (Ice Age) * Polly - Nobert the Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Cody's Mother - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Razorback - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) Other Cast: * Nurse Mice - Various Lemurs in Animated Movies * Kookaburras - Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Nelson - Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound; 1981) *Wombats - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) and Remy (Ratatouille) *Cockatoos, Flamingos, and Ducks - Parrots (Rio), Flamingos (Fantasia) and Various Ducks in Movies *Telegraph Mouse - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) *Marshall Island Mouse - Elliot (Open Season) *Man Sitting on his Computer as himself *Hawaiian Mice - Various Animals in Movies *New York Telegraph Mouse - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Cricket that picks up a pea - Z (Antz) *Cricket Cook - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) *Cricket Waiter - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Mice at the Restaurant - Various Animals in Movies *Two mice sitting at a table that Bernard sneaks under - Tod (Adult; The Fox and the Hound; 1981) and Copper (Adult; The Fox and the Hound; 1981) *Two Crickets that help Francois up - Heimlich and Francis (A Bug's Life) *Seagulls - Various Storks from "Storks" *Rangers - Various Ragers in Animated Movies *Little Kangaroos - Various Lion Cubs in Movies *Fireflies - Fireflies (Tinkerbell; 2008) *Storks - Pelicans (Finding Nemo) *Snake who brings a boot at Frank - Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Crocodiles - Various Crocodiles in Animated Movies Scenes Index: # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Meets Neddie # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - Neddie Meets Astarte # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Neddie Meets Charles Muntz # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - Engagemeny Mix-Up # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Surly and Andie meets Blu # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Meets Nick Wilde # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Blu at the Steamworks # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - Tour of Australia # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Muntz Talks to Neddie # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Interrupting Kaa # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - Animal Prision # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Blu Escapes # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - Indominus Rex Steals Charles Muntz's Eggs/Batty Koda's Free. # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - Neddie Leaves # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - Under Charles Muntz's Tuck # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - Back at the Nest # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 20 - Hawk-napped! # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 21 - Indominus Rex try to Eat the Eggs # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 22 - Blu Watches the Eggs # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 23 - Muntz's Plan # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 24 - Surly and the Warthog # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 25 - Climax at the Crocodile Falls # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 26 - A Happy Ending # The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Zootopia (2016) * Rio * Rio 2 * The OZ Kids * Up (2009) * Jurassic World (2015) * The Missing Lynx * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Lion Guard * The Aristocats (1970) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Egg-scaped * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove * A Bug's Life (1998) * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * The Angry Beavers * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Ratatouille * Fantasia * Jungle Cubs * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * ANTZ (1998) * Tinkerbell (2008) * Finding Nemo * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) Gallery: Surly nb2.png|Surly as Bernard Andie nut job 2.png|Andie as Bianca Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Jake Blu-rio-22.8.jpg|Blu as Wilbur Neddie Hugson.jpg|Neddie Hugson as Cody MrCharlesmuntz.png|Charles Muntz as Percival C. McLeach Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Joanna IMG 4426.PNG|Astarte as Marahute Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala (Animated) as Faloo the Kangaroo Roquefort-0.jpg|Roquefort as Bait Mouse Profile - Ray.jpg|Ray as Sparky the Fly Scrat-ice-age-72.2.jpg|Scrat as Flying Squirrel Kaa the Snake (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Twister the Snake Profile - Rabbit.png|Rabbit (Animated) as The Chairmouse King Julien in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|King Julien as Dr. Mouse Simba.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Red Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Frank Sid-ice-age-34.3.jpg|Sid as Krebbs eeb78aaf008f6a8a8e222cfc0aca3d8f.png|Nobert the Beaver as Polly Anita Radcliffe.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Cody's Mother Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) as Razorback See Also: * The Rescuers (Davidchannel Version) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies